Frostfeather
Frostfeather is a a pretty, lithe, graceful, dark blue-gray tabby she-cat, with icy blue eyes, legs and under belly of a blonder shade, a plumy, feather-like tail, soft pelt, and feathered ears. Frostfeather is usually kind, but can be quite menacing if angered. Frostfeather is very protective of Dapplepaw, and the loss of their parents has forest her, the oldest of her family, to become wiser, and making always trying to make the right choices. Frostfeather is alive to this day, expecting Fang's kist in SkyClan's nursery. History Frostfeather has suffered many losses in her life. Her father was pushed down to the gorge by a BloodClan cat, and her mother died a few days later during her kitting. Frostfeather, being the oldest of her family, decided to protect her sisters with all her life. Three moons later, Heatherkit disappeared. Frostfeather insisted to be the head of the search patrols, but Heatherkit wasn't found. Later, Frostfeather appeared to ask Rain to go hunting with her. He agreed, and two went hunting in the moonlight. They later discussed each other's losses. Frostfeather began developing a fishing technique. Then Frostfeather followed Dapplepaw to HeatherClan's camp. She was shocked to see Heatherkit as one of the leaders. Frostfeather didn't want anything to do with a sister like that, and left her in her Clan, returning to her own. Next Frostfeather had to deal with the rivalry between Foxwhisker and Falconflight. Frostfeather went to the river with Falconflight, and a walk with Foxwhisker. When the toms nearly faught, Frostfeather knew she had to do something. She invited the toms to the river, and discussed the situation, demanding them to stop fighting. Falconflight fell in the river and blamed Foxwhisker from pushing him. Frostfeather was furious, and believed him. She left the toms there. Falconflight ran after her, and convinced her to give him another chance. Frostfeather agreed, but was still a bit angry at him. Then Frostfeather went to the river to practice her fishing. She ended up falling in, and nearly drowned. She was saved by Fang. When Frostfeather noticed that he was BloodClan, she demanded him to leave. He was also flirting with her, and she couldn't handle it at the moment, due to Foxwhisker and Falconflight. Frostfeather then received her own apprentice, Hawkpaw. She excitedly showed her the borders of SkyClan. Later that day, Frostfeather ran in to Fang again. She attacked him, but the tom simply enjoyed it. When Frostfeather returned to camp, she chatted with Leafpelt, causing suspicion and frustration to grow in Shadelight. Later, Frostfeather went to practice her fishing. She ran in to Fang again, and he taught Frostfeather to fish. The night ended in a childish playfight. That night, all Frostfeather could think about was the river. The next morning, she was afraid she was in love. While on a morning fishing trip, she met Fang again, and was sure of her fears. Against all she knew about herself, she agreed to meet Fang later that day. On BloodClan territory. It was a joyful meeting. They got to know each other, spend time with one another, and Frostfeather didn't return to camp before dawn. She later met Heather by the border, and caused a encounter better known as the "Life's tto Short Moment". The sisters would only communicate through the lyrics of the song "Life's too Short" Then frostfeather took Hawkpaw for training. Later Falconflight told her that she was expecting kits, and the she-cat raced over to the river to look for Fang. She then convinced Fang to join SkyClan and the tom agreed. She gto Falconflight from camp, and they took Fang to Cherrystar. The leader wasn't happy, but took Fang in as a prisoner. The same day, the third Great Battle took place. While SkyClan was still recovering, Deathwhisper lead a pack of foxes to attack SkyClan. The next few days went by arguing with Falconflight. Any subject possible was went over. The Frostfeather moved to the nursery. Later that day Cherrystar held a Clan meeting. Leafpaw found out about her secret, and black-mailed it out of her. Luckily the tom agreed to keep it a secret. Family Mother: Owlstripe (Deceased) Father: Fuzzytail (Deceased) Sisters: Heather, Dapplepaw Brothers: none Mate: Pebblefang (Officially), Falconflight (Formerly) Daughters: Rosekit, Splashkit, Cinderkit Sons: none Frostfeather.png|Warrior Version Frostfeather- queen.png|Queen Version Trivia * Frostfeather is one of Rosetail's characters. * Frostfeather was Hawkdance's mentor. * Frostfeather holds a grudge against Heather. Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:SkyClan Category:Rosetail